MorganXReid songfics
by atem15
Summary: a series of Morgan and Reid songfics. May very in topics and rating based on the song. these will be mostly slash. Rated M for safety. :
1. Drunken confessions

**Drunken confessions**

song: Stolen

By: Dashboard confessional

**We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
>And catch the last weekend of the last week<br>Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
>Another sun soaked season fades away<strong>

After a long and hard case, the team decided to go to a local bar to unwind. Morgan had gone onto the dance floor to dance with some woman who had pulled him away from the bar. Garcia and JJ went on the dance floor to dance and have fun. And Emily left to dance with a hot guy who walked up to her. The only ones left at the Bar were Hotch, Rossi and Reid.

**Invitation only, grand farewells  
>Crash the best one, of the best ones<br>Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed, too early to say goodnight...**

**You have stolen my heart  
>You have stolen my heart<strong>

"I'm gonna head home guys. i have to alleviate the babysitter and put Jack to bed." Hotch says, waving as he walks away.

"Me too, I'm exhausted." Rossi says, leaving as well.

And just like that, Reid was left alone at the bar. As he sat there, he watched the object of his affection. He just let out a sigh. Morgan seemed happy, dancing with all those women. He knew he wouldn't ever compare.

Prentiss just looked at Reid, and felt sorry for him. In fact, she was getting pissed off at Morgan for not realizing what his fear of telling the truth was doing to Reid.

**And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
>One good stretch before our hibernation<br>Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well  
>Sleep well<br>Sleep well  
>Sleep well<br>Sleep well**

**You have stolen my...  
>You have stolen my...<br>You have stolen my...  
>You have stolen my heart...<strong>

It was later on that Morgan was finally getting tired. He told the current woman he was dancing with goodnight, and walked over to the bar where he saw Reid sitting, drinking a soda. "Hey Pretty Boy." he said, not drunk enough to slur, but still tipsy enough to not be able to drive. "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah." Reid said, paying the bartender and getting up. "But first of all, give me the keys, you're not driving."

"I'm fine Pretty Boy, just a little tipsy." Morgan says.

"Morgan, give me the keys." Reid says, already pissed off from being ignored all night long.

"Fine, you win, here ya go." Morgan says, holding his hands up in the air, handing the keys over. A pissed Reid equals a surprisingly scary Reid.

**I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
>You are the best one, of the best ones<br>We all look like we feel**

**You have stolen my  
>You have stolen my<br>You have stolen my  
>You have stolen my heart...<strong>

As Reid is driving Morgan home, Morgan looks over at Reid, who seems to have a lost, almost sad expression on his face. "What's wrong Pretty Boy? You look like a love struck teenager."

Reid thought about a response to that, and kept his eyes trained on the road as he said: "We all look like we feel."

"What?" Morgan asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You're home." Reid says, pulling into Morgan's driveway.

Reid parks the car, and starts walking to his car that he left in Morgan's driveway. Morgan wasn't having that, and he quickly ran in front of Reid and blocked the door before he could get in. "You're not running away from me that easily Pretty Boy. What did you mean?"

Reid just sucked in a breath. This was it, it was now or never. Morgan was never gonna want to speak to him ever again. He could already feel the tears pricking his hazel eyes. "W-When we go to the bars, when i see you dancing with all those woman... it hurts."

Morgan could feel his chest constricting. He didn't know that Reid felt that way. If he knew how it made the younger man feel, he wouldn't have done it as often. "Pretty Boy, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, that would mean telling you the truth, and you hating me. I couldn't let that happen." Reid says, now fully breaking down.

Morgan was heartbroken, he could never stand seeing Reid, _his_ Pretty Boy being in so much pain. "Pretty Boy...Spencer, I could never hate you." He says softly, fingers gently lifting his head up to stare into his teary eyes. "I love you Spencer. From the first day i saw you, i fell in love with you."

Reid couldn't believe his ears. "R-Really?" He asks, eyes lighting up with hope.

"Yeah, Really." Morgan lets out a soft chuckle, before he captures Reid's mouth in a gentle, loving kiss.

Reid was shocked for a moment, but quickly melted into it. It was sweet and sensual. Morgan liking Reid's lush bottom lip for entry. Reid eagerly opened his mouth, and their tongues battled for dominance. They pulled away after a few Moments, both out of breath. "you wanna stay with me tonight Pretty Boy? I have more than enough room on my bed for ya?" Morgan asks, hoping the answer is a yes.

Reid flushes a little more, but smiles. "Only if Clooney is immune to the Reid effect."

Morgan chuckles, and grabs Reid's hand; walking into the house, that they would soon both share.

**Here's the first songfic request i got. thanks for the wonderful ideas guys. please keep it coming. i could really use more songfic ideas. you guys truly are great. and the sequel to Pretty Boy should be up soon. **


	2. You belong with me

**You belong to me**

**Song: You belong with me**

**By: Taylor Swift**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**

**she's upset, she's going off about**

**something that you said, cause**

**she doesn't get your humor like i do**

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listenin to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**cause she'll never know your story like i do.**

Reid was sitting in his room, and working on his homework, while listening to His neighbor and friend fight with his girlfriend again.

"Jordan, i don't know what you're talking about, honestly!" Morgan yells into the phone.

"Don't lie to me Derek! You have a thing for Reid! It's so obvious!" Jordan yells through the receiver.

Reid just sat there on the bed, seriously wondering how much more Morgan could take before he just dumped her. He knew Jordan hated him. It was so obvious. The thing was, he had no clue why.

Morgan just sighed. "Look Jordan, can we talk about this tomorrow on the football field. This isn't something to talk about over the phone."

"Fine!" And with that, she hung up the phone.

Reid just sat there and watched as Morgan hung up his phone and collapsed on his bed. He felt bad, Morgan was a good guy, he didn't deserve what Jordan was doing to him.

**Cause she wears short skirts,**

**I wear Tee shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreamin bout the day when you wake up and find**

**that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me**

**you belong with me**

It was the next day, and Reid was sitting on the bleachers and reading a book. and just as he got to the middle of the story he was reading, the banshee appeared.

"Alright Derek, what's your deal?" Jordan demands, as she walks up to the football player, who was currently stretching before running the track. She was wearing a incredibly short cheerleading uniform that didn't hide much.

"My deal? Jordan, from where I'm standing, it's you who has the problem." Morgan says calmly.

"I wanna know why you are crushing on him, when you're with me?" Jordan demands again.

"I'm not crushin on him ok! he's my best friend." Morgan says.

"Oh bullshit, you totally have a thing for him." Jordan yells.

Reid flinches a bit. he knew for a fact that Morgan is straight. And even if he were gay, he would have better taste than him. He just couldn't handle how far Jordan was going.

Then Morgan looked towards him, making Reid's face heat up. "Hey Pretty Boy, what do you say we get outta here, and go get an ice cream?" Morgan says, walking over to the bleachers.

"S-Sure." Reid says, grabbing his stuff, and following Morgan; leaving a steaming Jordan.

**Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans**

**i can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**laughin on the park bench thinking to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**i haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**you say your fine, i know you better than that**

**hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

Reid could say that he really enjoyed walking through the park with Morgan. He was honestly the nicest man in the world. He even bought him ice cream against his will. No one had ever cared about him that much.

"Wanna sit?" Morgan says, pointing to a bench.

"Sure." Reid says, blushing and eating his ice cream as he sat down.

Morgan just sat next to him and rested his head back and sighed.

Reid just looked over at him. "you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok Pretty Boy, don't worry about it." Morgan says, looking at him with an exhausted expression.

" I know when you're lying to me Morgan. Please tell me." Reid says, kind puppy eyes boring into Morgan's soul.

Morgan just sighed again, and sat up. "I can't take much more of Jordan." Morgan says, sounding defeated.

"I can understand that." Reid says, licking his ice cream.

"I just don't wanna leave her though. we've been together for 2 years." Morgan says, looking even more lost.

Reid couldn't say that the statement didn't hurt, but he wanted to help Morgan. "Then do all you can to make her see it."

Morgan just smiled at Reid. The young genius was unaware of the fact that he was also one of the reasons Morgan was so torn. He wanted Reid too, and who wouldn't? The young genius was gorgeous. "Thanks Pretty Boy, you always make me smile when i need it."

That statement made Reid blush, but smile. "Glad to help."

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreamin bout the day when you wake up and find**

**that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me**

**me.. Standin by you, waitin at your back door**

**all this time how could you not see, you belong with me**

**you belong with me.**

**Oooh i remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**i know your favorite songs and i know about your dreams**

**think you know where you belong, thinking oh it's with me.**

Morgan went to go talk to Jordan, but noticed that her lights were off in her room. From past experiences, he knew she was probably still awake, so he climbed up the tree to get into her room, but what he saw when he got to the window, shattered his heart. There, in her bed, she was laying with the kicker of the team.

He didn't stay too much longer, instead he got back into his car and drove to the only person he knew wouldn't betray him. It only took a few knocks on the window for Reid to get out of bed, and open the window.

Reid was gonna say something, but he saw the tears threatening to fall from Morgan's eyes, and shut his mouth. "Are you ok?" he asked, walking over to his bed, Morgan following behind.

"S-She cheated on me." Morgan says, sitting next to Reid.

"I-I don't know what to say." Reid says.

Morgan looks at Reid, and falls in love with those sweet hazel orbs. "I guess i should have dumped her before this all happened. Before i got my heart broken."

Reid scooted closer and wrapped his skinny arms around Morgan, which shocked the older teen. Reid wasn't one for contact. "She doesn't deserve you."

Morgan wraps his stronger arms around Reid and held him close. "Nah, my heart should have gone to someone else long before this happened." Morgan says, running his hands through Reid's silky brown hair.

Reid blushed at this action. "Really? Who?"

Morgan lifted his head to look at Reid. "You Pretty Boy."

Reid's heart felt like it was gonna leap out of his chest. "R-Really?"

"Yeah." Morgan says, pulling Reid in for a kiss, which Reid leaned into happily.

For a few minutes they just sat there, tongues battling for dominance. after a few more minutes, they pulled away for some much needed air. Morgan was the first to speak. "I love you Pretty Boy."

"I love you too." Reid says, happily dazed.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

**been here all along, so why can't you see**

**you belong with me.. me..**

**Standin by you, waitin at your back door**

**all this time how could you not see, you belong with me**

**you belong with me.**

**You belong with me**

**have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me**

The next day, Jordan walked onto the football field to find Morgan practicing and Reid actually

sitting on the bench on the field behind Morgan. Morgan was throwing the ball while Reid was

typing on his laptop.

"Hey Derek." Jordan says sweetly. "i was thinking, i was being outrageous, and I'm sorry. can

you forgive me?"

Morgan just turned and stared at her coldly. "No Jordan, i don't think i can. you see, i came over

last night, and saw something interesting. You and Joe in bed together. So no, i can't forgive you,

and in fact, I'll have to say that we're over." Morgan says, watching her color drain from her

body.

"Derek, you can't leave me. we've been together for 2 years, our anniversary is coming up." She

says, looking angry.

"You should have thought of that before you cheated on me. But don't worry, you and Joe seem

really happy together. oh and I've already moved on, and found someone who actually cares

about me."

Just as he says this, Reid closes his laptop and walks over to Morgan, and wraps his arms around

him. Just as he does this, Morgan bends down to kiss Reid's lips in a sweet peck.

Jordan didn't know what to say as she watched the two of them walk away, arms wrapped around

eachother happily.

**You belong with me...**

**Here's the second songfic. sorry for the long wait guys, my computer was on the fritz. but i **

**live. But i do need help. give me some of your ideas for songfics. give me songs you want me **

**to write a story to. thank you. looking forward to hearing some of your great ideas. :3 **


	3. Glory of love

**Glory of love**

**Song: Glory of Love**

**By: Peter Cetera**

**Tonight it's very clear**

**'Cause we're both lying here**

**There's so many things I wanna say**

**I will always love you**

**I would never leave you alone**

Morgan and Reid are in Morgan's room, lying on the bed. The moon shining off their naked bodies as they lay cuddled together. Morgan contently rubbing a soothing hand up and down Reid's slender back. The older man was relaxed, but Reid couldn't stop his thoughts from running away. "Morgan." He says softly.

"What is it baby?" Morgan asks contently, hand still stroking Reid's back.

"What if... What if this doesn't work out? What if you... i don't know... what if you get tired of me?" Reid asks, looking up at Morgan with those heartbreaking kicked puppy eyes.

"Baby, that'll never happen. I will always love you. No matter how annoying you can get." He says with an affectionate chuckle. "Listen, I know how many people have left you before. I know about your abandonment issues baby, and i will not be another one that does that to you." Morgan says sincerely.

Reid didn't believe it; He wanted to, he really did, But after all his past experiences, he didn't know how to trust those kinds of things anymore. He just put his head down. "You might not mean to, but it'll happen. it always does. And when it does, I'll be all alone again, and i won't be safe from anyone anymore, because you wouldn't be there to keep all the bad things away." Reid says, voice breaking.

**Sometimes I just forget**

**Say things I might regret**

**It breaks my heart to see you crying**

**I don't wanna lose you**

**I could never make it alone**

Morgan felt bad for the annoying comment. He thought back to all the people in Reid's life that have left him. His father, his mother, Elle, Gideon. How much more could the kid take before he couldn't handle life anymore. He'd never abandon his Pretty Boy like that, he loved him too much, and he suspected that Reid never really knew how to trust anyone because of all his past experiences. As he sat there thinking, he heard the sound of sniffles. "Aw baby. it's ok. don't cry. I'm here, and i'm never leaving. I promise." He says, pulling Reid into a loving embrace. He hated seeing Reid cry. it broke his heart. The boy was just too sweet, and Morgan hated when that light in his Pretty boy's eyes was clouded by tears.

**I am a man who will fight for your honor**

**I'll be the hero you're dreaming of**

**We'll live forever **

**Knowing together**

**That we did it all for the glory of love**

"Shhh... Baby, i will always love you, trust me. I will always be here to fight and defend for you Spence. and I'll do it forever, ok?" Morgan says, rocking the sobbing boy. "I love you baby. I love you." he says, kissing the younger's forehead.

**You keep me standing tall**

**You help me through it all**

**I'm always strong when you're beside me**

**I have always needed you**

**I could never make it alone**

Reid stopped crying after a while, but remained embraced in Morgan's strong arms. "I'm sorry. i didn't mean to breakdown like that." He sounded exhausted.

"No worries baby. Just remember what i said though ok? i love you, and i will never leave." He says, making Reid look at him. "The truth is baby, you keep me going as well. i could never survive without you. You make me stronger Spence." He says sincerely as he looks into his lover's Big Hazel eyes.

"M-Me? Seriously?" Reid asks, a bit in shock.

"Seriously." Morgan says, kissing Reid's Pink lips softly. "Now let's go to bed baby. we have to go to work tomorrow." Morgan says, pulling Reid to lay down next to him.

Reid lays down next to him and instantly falls asleep.

**It's like a knight in shining armor**

**From a long time ago**

**Just in time I will save the day**

**Take you to my castle far away**

A couple of days later, Morgan and Reid were on a case, and looking through an Unsub's house. While Reid was looking through one of the Unsub's drawers in the living room, he failed to notice the guy slip through the doorway behind him, and aim a gun to him.

"Pretty Boy, get down!" Morgan yells, pointing his gun at the unsub.

Reid squeaks and drops to the floor. As he does this, a shot rings out. When Reid gets up from the floor, he can see the guy lying there motionless, and Morgan walking over to him. "what the hell just...?"

Morgan just holsters his gun. "told you I'd always be here to fight and defend for you." He says smugly.

Reid smiles thankfully to his lover, and hugs him tightly. "I love you." he says, voice slightly muffled by the Kevlar vest.

Morgan chuckled and stroked Reid's hair. "love ya too baby boy."

**we did it all for the glory of love**


	4. Dance with me

**Title: dance with me**

**Song: Back at one**

**By: Brian McKnight**

Reid knew it would never happen in a million years. He's had this huge crush on Morgan ever since he met the muscular man, but he knew it would be unrequited since day one. As he sat on a stool in the club they were in. he watch as another girl rubbed herself against Morgan. He wished he could do that, but alas, he was just too shy.

Emily, who was sitting beside him at the bar, heard him sigh and gave him a sympathetic smile. Only her and the girls knew about Reid's crush and had tried to reassure the boy that Morgan had feelings for him. Of course Reid didn't believe them, and continued to make himself miserable. "You know, if you just told him, you wouldn't be so sad right now." Emily said lovingly, putting her hand gently on his shoulder.

Reid looked at her with a sad smile, and paid for his drink that he didn't even touch. "Thanks but, i think I'm gonna head home. Besides, it looks like Morgan has his partner for tonight." He says, getting off his stool and putting his coat on. "See you on Monday Emily." He says softly before exiting the bar.

As he exited the bar, the cool breeze calmed him a bit. As the snow fell from the sky, Reid saw a couple huddled close together walking past him. He sighed again, he wished that could be him and Morgan. He got to the bus before it left, and watched the snow fall as he stared out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan&Reid~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a little more dancing, he had enough. He wasn't really in the mood to take any girls home lately. All he could think about was a certain skinny genius. He didn't know when his feelings for Reid got stronger, but lately he couldn't stop. When he got to the bar, he was disappointed to find that Reid was no longer there. "Emily, where'd Reid go?"

"He went home about 20 minutes ago." Emily said, somewhat glumly.

"I thought i was giving him a ride home tonight." Morgan says, worriedly. Reid had been acting off the past couple of days. He was barely talking to him, and he wasn't spouting off as many random statistics as he used to.

"I think he just wanted to be alone tonight." Emily says, sipping a rum and coke.

"Do you know if he got home alright" Morgan asked, again, concerned about Reid being outside in the cold too long.

"Yeah, he just texted me before. He took the bus, and he got home about 10 minutes ago." She says, looking at Reid's earlier text on her phone, still sounding somewhat sour towards Morgan.

"What's up with you?" Morgan asked, catching Emily's cold demeanor.

" Did you notice how Reid's been acting lately?" She asks him, putting her drink down on the bar.

"Yeah, he's been acting a little funny, why?" Morgan asked, worrying that something was wrong.

"Did you even bother to ask him? Did you ever even consider that, maybe he wants to spend more time with you?" Emily says, trying to drill it into Morgan's thick skull.

"Yeah, but we see eachother all the time at work." Morgan says, still not catching on.

Emily sighed exasperatedly. "No, I mean, you guys aren't as close to eachother as you used to be, and it's hurting him. And i honestly think you know why." Emily says, finally seeing the understanding dawning on his face. Seeing that he didn't know what to say, she said it for him. "Go see him, and tell him that you still care about him please. Not just for him, but for the both of you. Trust me, he feels the same." She says, before getting up, and sitting next to the rest of the team at their table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan&Reid~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan drove to Reid's apartment complex, and climbed the stairs to the third floor. As he got to room 3F, he knocked, expecting Reid to answer right away. "Pretty Boy, it's me, Morgan."

Reid was sitting on his sofa, trying to read his book, when he heard someone on the other side of the door. "coming." he says softly. When he opened up the door, he saw a concerned looking Derek Morgan. "What are you here for?" he asked.

"I was supposed to drive you home tonight, is everything ok?" Morgan asks, stepping into the apartment as Reid closes the door.

"Yeah, but i saw you with that girl, so i figure why i should ruin your night, when i could take the bus." Reid says solemnly, not meeting Morgan's eyes and turning around to walk away.

Morgan gently grasped Reid's arm as they walked into the living room. "is that what you think you do; ruin my life?" Morgan asks sadly.

"I know your much happier when you're not hanging around me." Reid says, lowering his head, tears that have been threatening to form all night, forming without consent. "I know i have a tendency to be annoying, and embarrassing. I know that i make people stare at you funny when you're with me, and i know that's why people don't wanna be around me." Reid says, heartbreakingly, as his voice was cracking.

"Pretty Boy, listen, That's not the case at all." Morgan says, pulling Reid to sit next to him on the couch, and wrapping his arm around him.

"I know it is, that's why you've been avoiding me lately." Reid say's, frantically trying to stop the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

Morgan sighed and pulled Reid's head to his shoulder so he could snuggle the young man. Just then, Morgan knew how to tell Reid about his feelings. "Stand up Pretty Boy."

Reid lifted his head off Morgan's shoulder, and looked at Morgan questioningly. "What?"

"Trust me ok?" Morgan says, getting up and pulling The young man up with him. Morgan moved over the radio that was on the TV stand, and placed a CD in the disk slot, then he went to track 2. He then walked back to Reid and placed his one hand on Reid's hip, and held his other hand out for Reid to hold.

Reid looked at Morgan questioningly, but grabbed onto the hand that was being held out to him. Just then the song began to play as Morgan pressed play on the remote. Without a second thought, Morgan began to move with him and singing the words to the song.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
>It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never<br>The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
>Then let me show you now that I'm for real...<br>If all things in time, time will reveal...  
>Yeah...<em>

Reid's eyes widened as he listened to the words of the song coming from Morgan's mouth. He wanted to listen, but he knew Morgan was just trying to make him feel better. "Morgan, don't please..." Reid begs, trying to pull away, But Morgan pulls him back into his arms, and assures him by placing his forehead against the younger man's.

_One... you're like a dream come true...  
>Two... just wanna be with you...<br>Three... boy it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me...  
>Four... repeat steps one through three...<br>Five... make you fall in love with me...  
>If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One <em>

Reid was tearing at the words now. He wanted to believe them, but how could Morgan ever feel the same?

Morgan still seeing Reid's doubt, rubbed his nose against the other's and pulled him over to the window, and opened the curtain so the people in the apartments a crossed from them could see their dance. He wanted Reid to see that he wasn't ashamed of the two of them being together.

_So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
>And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...<br>And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
>Never would of made it very far...<br>Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart  
>Cause...<em>

Morgan continued to sing, and Reid just looked dumbfounded at Morgan's move. Of course he knew what that meant, he wasn't a profiler for nothing, he just wanted to know why.

Morgan felt as though he was spilling out his heart and soul with this song, and by the look on Reid's face, he knew the younger man understood now. He smiled as he got to the next verse.

_One... you're like a dream come true  
>Two... just wanna be with you<br>Three... boy it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me  
>Four.. .repeat steps one through three<br>Five... make you fall in love with me  
>If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...<em>

This time Reid smiled at Morgan's words. He could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes, but there was something different with these tears. He didn't feel sad, he felt profoundly happy. He couldn't believe that his dream was coming true.

_Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
>I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...<br>You came and breathed new life  
>Into this lonely heart of mine...<br>You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time..._

At this verse, Reid hugged Morgan tightly as they danced. Morgan smiled and hugged the boy back.

_One... you're like a dream come true  
>Two... just wanna be with you<br>Three... boy it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me... girl and...  
>Four... repeat steps one through three<br>Five... make you fall in love with me  
>If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One. <em>

When Morgan ended the song, Reid pulled away slightly to look at Morgan. "You truly mean it?"

"Of course baby boy. Why would i lie?" He says, smiling at Reid's beautiful, happy smile. "You are the most beautiful, incredible, amazing person in this whole world baby. I love you." Morgan says sincerely.

Reid looked at him speechlessly, but then he smiled a bigger smile and hugged Morgan tighter, 'Love you too."

After a few Minutes of holding his baby boy in his arms, and looked at him. Reid's eyes were so bright, and he found himself getting closer to the young man's face. surprisingly, Reid pulled in closer, and kissed Morgan first. The sensation was amazing. Soft lips, agile tongue, and warm, soft body pressed against him. "Baby, let's take this to your room." Morgan says with a deep voice that made Reid moan softly.

"Kay." was all Reid says, before he pulls Morgan down the hall, and they disappear into Reid's room.

The End...

**Hey guys, i know i haven't posted any songfics in a while, but i live and i found more inspirations for songfics, so you'll be getting more. here's a link to the picture i made for this fic.: http:/atem15.deviantart.com/art/CM-dance-281226315**


	5. You're Beautiful

Title: You're beautiful

Song: What makes you beautiful

by: One Direction

fandom: Glee/Criminal minds crossover

Pairings:

Morgan/Reid, Blaine/Kurt, JJ/Will, Garcia/Kevin, Hotch/Beth, Finn/Rachel

Reid was walking through the hall at McKinley High school. He was minding his own business when he was shoved rather roughly into a locker. When looked up from the ground, he saw the Bain of his existence. "You better watch where you're going nerd!" Paul Stewart says, walking away; laughing his head off.

"You ok Pretty Boy?" He hears his friend Morgan say as he's being lifted off the ground.

"Yeah. I'm used to it." Reid says, watching as Morgan picks his things off the floor.

"Ok, but i'm keeping an eye on that elbow." Morgan says as they start walking down the hall.

Reid looks at his elbow and shrugs. "eh! I'm used to it."

"So, are you coming to the game tonight?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah. Of course i'm coming. do you forget that i'm friends with JJ, Quinn, Santana and Brittney?" He says, speaking about his friends on the Cheerios; The school cheerleading squad.

"How can i forget when we see them every day?" Morgan chuckled.

Reid chuckles back as they walk to the choir room for Glee. "Aren't you forgetting a few more important people?" Morgan plays.

Reid chuckles again. "Oh of course, how can i be so stupid? I could never forget Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike, Hotch, Rossi and Sam." Reid says playfully.

"Oh you're cruisin for a bruisin boy." Morgan says, lifting Reid over his shoulder as he walks into the choir room.

Reid just laughs as he's carried. "Morgan! Put me down!" He laughs.

Everyone laughs as they enter the room. "Um... Don't drop him Please Morgan, I'd like my friend to live." Kurt says, laughing as well.

Morgan swats at Reid's butt once and puts the genius down. They both head to their seats as Will Scheuster walks in. "Ok guys, have any idea what you're gonna sing at the half time show?" he asks.

"Oh! Mr. Shue! I have some great ideas." Rachel says. Everyone groans.

"Why doesn't everyone suggest a song?" Will suggests.

After an hour of singing, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Finn, Mike, Sam, Puck and Artie head out to get ready for their game. Brittany, Quinn, JJ, and Santana head out to get in their cheerleading uniforms as well.

"Should we go get our seats?" Kurt asks to the others.

"Yeah, let's go." Mercedes says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan/Reid~3~Blaine/Kurt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group walked to their lockers to get their things before the head over to the football field. When Reid got to his locker, he found a note taped to it. He opened it to find a hate letter.

Stupid ugly Fags don't belong here! and they really shouldn't be

corrupting our fellow football players either!

Just do us all a favor, and shoot a

bullet through that ugly head of yours!

Reid let the note flutter to the ground, as he slid down the lockers to curl into himself. Kurt picked up the hate letter, read it and crumpled it. "Spence, don't listen to them. They're trying to hurt you. You have to be strong." Kurt encouraged.

"I'm gonna meet you guys out on the field ok?" Blaine says, picking up the crumpled letter and walking away.

"Come on, let's go to the field. i'm sure that Morgan will want to see you there." Kurts says. Mercedes, can you help me?" Kurt asks, trying to pull the taller boy up.

"Come here sugar." Mercedes says, Helping Kurt pull Reid up, and helping him to the field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan/Reid~3~Blaine/Kurt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan was currently putting his shoulder pads on, when Blaine walked over to him. "Blaine, what's up man?"

"We just found this taped to Reid's locker." Blaine says, handing Morgan the crumpled piece of paper. Morgan read it and immediately crumpled it out of anger. "I think we can assume who wrote it." Blaine says.

"How is he?" Morgan asks, knowing Reid is very self-conscious.

"He crumpled worse than the letter." Blaine says.

"Damnit!" Morgan says, punching the locker.

"What's going on?" Puck says, hearing the commotion.

Blaine hands the group the letter, everyone getting more and more pissed off. "I have an idea." Finn says, finally throwing the paper in the trash.

"We can't do anything violent. As much as i wanna rip Paul's dick off, we have to find a civiler way if we wanna stay on the team." Puck says.

Just then, the guys could literally see the light bulb go off on top of Morgan's head. "I got it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan/Reid~3~Blaine/Kurt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was half time, and Reid hadn't said something the whole time. "You ok hun?" Mercedes asks worriedly, knowing what a chatterbox Reid was. He still said nothing, just shook his head no.

They all sighed. "It's ok Reid, you really shouldn't listen to them, they're morons." Emily says, placing her hand on his bony shoulder.

"They're right. we're here to have fun, don't let them ruin it." Garcia says.

"Yeah, don't you think Morgan wants to see you cheering for him?" Kurt says. Just then, Blaine comes over and sits next to Kurt, kissing him on the cheek, "Where have you been?" Kurts asks curiously.

"You'll see." Blaine says.

Just then, the Football players came back onto the field, with Sue handing Morgan the microphone. "Hey everyone, I know you wanna see a cool half time show, and you will, but i have something to say first. Paul, i saw your letter, and i'm disgusted by how much hate you have. Reid did not deserve any of what you said to him." Morgan says angrily to the stunned football player on the bench. "He is not ugly, and i never wanna hear you call him a fag again. And you are one messed up motherfucker if you think telling him to kill himself is funny!"

"Pretty Boy, I don't lie when i call you that. You gotta believe me. The truth is, I'm head over heels for you. And now, i wanna show you. hit it guys." Morgan says, as music starts to play. The beat sounded familiar. Kurt watched in happy surprise as the football team got in a formation as Morgan began to sing.

**You're insecure,  
>Don't know what for,<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
>Don't need make-up,<br>To cover up,  
>Being the way that you are is enough,<br>**

Morgan sings, seeing Reid look up. Kurt squeed as Morgan sang the song.

**Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you,<strong>

Reid looks at Kurt, and Kurt just hugs him happily. "He loves you."

Reid looks at Morgan in wonderment.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it isn't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful<br>**

The whole team joins in the song, including his friend all around him. Reid just shakes his head at Morgan with a sad expression, as if he's saying that he doesn't have to lie to him.

**So c-come on,  
>You got it wrong,<br>To prove I'm right,  
>I put it in a song,<br>I don't know why,  
>You're being shy,<br>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,  
><strong> 

Morgan walks up to the bleachers where Reid and the others are sitting on the front and second row. as looks at Reid as he sings.

Reid looks away.

**Everyone else in the room can see it,  
>Everyone else but you,<br>**

Kurt and the others lean close to him and sing it so he can't avoid the words.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful<strong>

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<strong>

Reid can't help but laugh as the entire football team and his friends next to him start dancing goofily as they sing.

Just then Morgan grabs his hand gently, and to Reid's shock, picks him up and brings him on the field so he can pull Reid close to him.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<strong>

Morgan sings it softly to Reid as Reid looks at him with a tender, knowing smile.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<strong>

Morgan says as Reid Brushes his hair out of his face as he laughs.

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful <strong>

Reid smiles, infectiously happy as the song ends, and the whole crowd cheers. "You get him baby boy!" He hears Mercedes shout.

"So what do you say Pretty Boy, will you be mine?" Morgan asks lovingly.

"Yes!" Reid says, happily, hugging Morgan tightly.

As Everyone else cheers, the other football players blow kisses to their girlfriends, and the gang on the bleachers cuddle up against eachother.

Paul walked off in disgust. "hey Paul! I expect you to give me your uniform by tomorrow. you're not welcome on this team." Coach Beast says.

"Whatever!" Paul shouts as he leaves.

"Love you baby! Beth yells to Hotch from next to Beast. (A/N: she's Beast's assistant.)

Hotch salutes her with a goofy wink.

"Now, we have a game to win. Will you cheer me on so i can bring us to victory?" Morgan asks, still holding Reid.

"You can count on me." Reid says, smiling.

Morgan smiles back and kisses Reid softly on the lips. "I needed a good luck kiss." Morgan says.

Reid smiles and kisses Morgan again before heading over to the bleachers, where Kurt was kissing Blaine lovingly for what he did.

Needless to say, Morgan brought the team to victory, and continued to do so as long as his good luck charm (Reid) came to every one of his games.

End..

**So be honest, what'd you think? :)**


	6. Cry

Cry

Song: Cry

By: Kelley Clarkson

If anyone asks  
>I'll tell them we both just moved on<br>When people all stare  
>I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk<br>Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
>Pretend I'm okay with it all<br>Act like there's nothing wrong

Reid walked through the corridors of the BAU like a zombie. He didn't look up from the floor, although he knew where he was going. Didn't look up when people asked if he was ok. He didn't even acknowledge when Garcia put her hand on his back. He could feel the stares though. From everyone he past. He didn't care though. The ones that did bother him, were the ones from his friends. He just sat at his desk and tried to work.

"What's wrong with baby genius?" Garcia asked, sitting at JJ's desk.

Derek and him got in a big fight last night. Apparently Spence was getting too much attention from a guy at the bar last night, and Derek thought Spence was hitting on the guy back." JJ said. "He came to my door last night at midnight, hysterical. It took me, Will, and Henry an hour to calm him down enough to tell us what happened." JJ says, heart aching at the memory.

"Why would chocolate Thunder think Reid would cheat on him? Doesn't he know Reid loves him to death?" Garcia says, shooting a glare at Morgan's closed office door.

"He's too stupid." JJ says. "we're gonna have to do something about this."

"Ok, you take Baby genius out to eat, and I'll talk to Chocolate Thunder." Garcia says.

"Ok." JJ says, getting up to walk over to Reid, while Garcia heads up the stairs to Morgan's office.

"Spence, come on, let's get some lunch." JJ says. Reid finally looks up at her with glazed over eyes and nods. She sighs as he gets up slowly to lead him out the door. "My treat ok?" He robotically again as they get in the elevator and the door closes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garcia gets into Morgan's office and sees the older agent very focused on his files, but he could not hide the pain in his eyes.

She slams his office door shut to get his attention. His head snaps up. "oh, hey baby girl."

"Don't you dare "hey baby girl" me!" She snaps.

Morgan could have figured out that this was about what happened between him and Reid. "I have a lot of work to do baby girl." He says, going back to his file.

"Oh no! you are not turning me away! Have you seen the damage you've done to that poor boy? He can barely stand, we have to poke him to even get him to look at us, and he won't say a word! He just nods!" Garcia says, enraged by Morgan's carelessness.

"In case you haven't noticed, he was hitting on another guy!" Morgan shouts.

"No! he was getting uncomfortable and we were trying to get the guy away from him!" Garcia says.

"Then why was he not moving away from the guy if he was so uncomfortable?" Morgan's shouts get lower, thinking going back to what happened at the bar. '_come to think of it, the girls were around him.'_ Morgan thought.

"He was stunned! The guy used sexual talk to get him to come with him! You know how uncomfortable that makes him!" Garcia shouts again.

Now Morgan felt stupid. "W-Why didn't he tell me this?"

"Were you yelling at him?" Garcia asked him like he was stupid.

"Damnit!" Morgan says, slamming his head down on the desk.

"Feel pretty stupid don't you?" Garcia asks.

"Where is he?" Morgan asks.

"With JJ getting lunch. They'll be back in an hour. You have until then to come up with a way to fix this." Garcia says, walking out of his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Is it over yet  
>Can I open my eyes<br>Is this as hard as it gets  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry<br>Cry

Reid was sitting in the passenger's seat of JJ's car, looking down at his hands that were clasped in his lap. He looked so miserable that JJ just wanted to hold him. She pulled into the parking lot of their favorite diner. As soon as she turned of the ignition, she heard the quiet sob escape from Reid's lips. "Oh Spence." She says, climbing out of her door, and walking around the car to open the passenger side door to hug her friend, who was more like her little brother.

She could feel the heavy sobs rack his lithe body, and she wanted nothing more than to kill Morgan. "I want this all to be a dream. I want to wake up." Reid says, sobs picking up.

"I know Spence. I know." She says, running her hands through his long, silky hair. It was a few minutes before he calmed down enough for her to pull out a tissue and wipe his tears away. "Why don't we forget about Morgan for right now, and go get some food, ok?" She says softly and lovingly. He nods, and she helps him out of the car and into the diner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone asks  
>I'll tell them we just grew apart<br>What do I care if they believe me or not  
>Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart<br>I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
>Act like there's nothing wrong<p>

I'm talking in circles  
>I'm lying, they know it<br>Why won't this just all go away

It was an hour later, and Morgan watched restlessly as he saw JJ and his sluggish lover walk into the Bullpen. First thing he noticed was that the bags under Reid's eyes were darker, and his beautiful hazel orbs were glazed over and bloodshot. No doubt he had been crying a lot. Morgan took a deep calming breath. He hated being the reason for the tears in those eyes that he loved so much. He took out his cell phone and texted JJ.

JJ sat at her desk, looking away from her friend when she felt her phone vibrate. When she lifted it up to look at who it was from, she scowled. Nevertheless, she opened the text to see what he wanted. '_JJ. Please. I know you're mad at me, but I really need to talk to Pretty Boy."_

She didn't want Reid to go talk to him after what he did, but she couldn't help but notice the urgency and guilt that text held. So she got up and walked over to Reid. "Hey Spence, Morgan wants to speak to you hun."

"I don't want to talk to him JJ." Reid says sadly.

"I know, but he sounded guilty in the text he just sent me. He may want to reconcile this with you." JJ says.

"JJ…" Reid begged, but he looked in her eyes.

"Please Spence." She begged him back sweetly.

Reid nodded, and got up. He would do this for her. He didn't want to deal with the fact that Morgan could just want to break this off for good. He couldn't handle it. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes again. Despite the tears, he bravely avoided looking at the people looking at him with concerned stares. Then he got to Morgan's office and walked in, stare trained on the floor, refusing to let the tears fall. He was strong, he could handle this.

Morgan looked up as Reid walked in. His lover's eyes were trained on the floor, but he could see his eyes were full of tears and he was stubbornly refusing to let them go. "Reid."

Reid flinched, last names were never a good sign.

Morgan noticed the flinch at his last name being said. He understood his mistake and called him something more loving. "Baby Boy, look at me."

"Please Morgan, just say what you need to say and let me move on. Please." Reid begged, tears falling now.

Is it over yet  
>Can I open my eyes<br>Is this as hard as it gets  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry<br>Cry

As the tears fell, Morgan's gut clenched. He understood how Reid felt. "Baby, I'm not breaking up with you. Garcia told me what happened. I didn't know. You never said anything. But now I realize that was because I just wouldn't give you a chance." Morgan says, voice chocking up as tears start glazing his eyes as the memories of him yelling at Reid came back to him. He could tell Reid was thinking back to it too, and watched as he curled in on himself. Morgan walked over and pulled him close. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

Reid grabbed onto the front of Morgan's shirt and sobbed into his chest.

Morgan let his own tears fall now. "I promise baby. I will never, ever treat you like that again." He says, kissing the crown of Reid's head. "We will go home tonight, and I will make you a big dinner, and we will have the greatest make up sex there has ever been. Ok baby?"

Reid says nothing, just nods and burries his red face deeper into Morgan's chest as his sobs begin to disapate. And they stay like that until Morgan decides to tell Hotch that they're leaving early so he can take Reid home.

Hotch didn't argue, and Morgan helps his lover to the elevator.

Morgan knows he isn't perfect, but he knows that he will never hurt Reid over his stupid jealousy ever again. And Reid knows to stick close to the girls in bars from now on.

The End….

(A/N) It was a sad one I know. But I can never leave it sad. It has to have a happy ending for me. So review and tell me what you guys think. And give me song requests. I'm always game.


	7. On My Own

**On My Own**

**Song: On My Own**

**By: Les Miserables**

**And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
>without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to<br>And now the night is near  
>Now I can make believe he's here<strong>

Rossi had been holding a birthday party for Hotch at his place, and the night was winding down.

Reid sat on the couch for most of the night, just talking to JJ, or sipping at his soda. He watched as Morgan flirted with Garcia for most of the night, heart aching. Ever since Garcia had broken up with Kevin, her and Morgan had gotten a lot closer. It was around 10PM when Reid finally left, and since Reid didn't have a car, he decided to walk to the nearest metro stop, which was a few blocks away. He didn't mind though, he needed some time to clear his head.

**Sometimes I walk alone at night  
>When everybody else is sleeping<br>I think of him and then I'm happy  
>With the company I'm keeping<br>The city goes to bed  
>And I can live inside my head<br>**

It didn't matter how long it took him to get home. It's not like he had anyone to go home to. Retreating into his head, he thought of how much Morgan and Garcia had flirted that night. All the extra 'Baby Girls' and sexual gibberish they spoke. Reid felt his heart get shredded every time he heard it. He wished he could be on the receiving end of Morgan's flirts. He wouldn't mind the extra 'Pretty Boy's' every once in a blue moon. But he knew Morgan was straight, and the thought that it was impossible made him die inside. He was always just going to be the 'kid' in Morgan's eyes.

He would be absolutely happy if that weren't true and Morgan came running up to him, telling him that he loved him and that he wanted a relationship with him. But Reid knew he was being a hopeless romantic and that he should stop dreaming.

**On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<br>All alone  
>I walk with him till morning<br>Without him  
>I feel his arms around me<br>And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
>And he has found me<strong>

Despite the thoughts that he should stop imagining these things, he continued. The thoughts of long walks together, hand in hand. Morgan pulling him close, and holding him as he looks into his hazel orbs.

Reid felt his heart twinge with more sadness. _"Again, never gonna happen Spencer! Stop tormenting yourself!"_ He thought.

Just then, as if God was playing a cruel joke on him, it started to rain. But Reid just stood there, not even feeling the dampness of the cold rain drops. He continued to walk, still living in his head.

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
>All the lights are misty in the river<br>In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
>And all I see is him and me forever and forever<strong>

The pavement was shining as he walked. He looked up to see all the trees glistening with the rain drops. It was beautiful. He distracted himself for a few seconds before another image popped into his head. Him and Morgan kissing in the rain. Just like in that terrible movie the Notebook JJ had made him watch.

Feeling the piercing in his heart again, he shook himself out of it, and continued walking. Just a few more blocks until he got to the metro stop.

**And I know it's only in my mind  
>That I'm talking to myself and not to him<br>And although I know that he is blind  
>Still I say, there's a way for us<strong>

**I love him  
>But when the night is over<br>He is gone  
>The river's just a river<br>Without him  
>The world around me changes<br>The trees are bare and everywhere  
>The streets are full of strangers<strong>

Reid tried to bring up the fact that it could happen one day. Who knows, maybe Morgan had a secret thing for him after all, and he was too shy or scared to admit it. _"Don't hold your breath lover boy."_ His subconscious says.

Reid is now where he can see people under their porches, safe from the rain, lovers, kissing under bus stops. Strangers that he would never know, but he was jealous of their lives. To be able to connect with someone so easily, and not have to worry about any consequences of circumstance or their jobs.

**I love him  
>But every day I'm learning<br>All my life  
>I've only been pretending<br>Without me  
>His world will go on turning<br>A world that's full of happiness  
>That I have never known<strong>

**I love him  
>I love him<br>I love him  
>But only on my own<strong>

Reid breathes out a heavy sigh. At least he still had his friendship right? He could at least be a part of Morgan's life, without it being romantic.

It did make sense though. Garcia and Morgan were perfect for eachother. They were both good looking, they both loved eachother very much, and they were both very flirtatious.

As Reid turned around the corner, he began to realize why Morgan would never be interested in him. He was nothing like Garcia. She was beautiful; He was plain and gangly. She was vivacious and fun; He was boring and not good in conversations. She was flirty; He was awkward and shy. She was everything he could never be.

As he berated himself inside his head, he failed to notice someone calling his name behind him. When he snapped back to reality, he noticed the voice and fell to his knees. His grief finally won over his hope.

"Pretty Boy!" Morgan says, running over to the fallen genius. When he finally caught up to him, he heard the sobs coming from his mouth. "Pretty Boy, what are you doing? It's pouring out here. You're gonna get sick." He says, worriedly.

"I don't care!" Reid sobs out. "It's not like I have anyone to worry about me when I get home anyway!"

Morgan bends down and holds his umbrella over Reid. "What are to talking about?" He asks, wanting to wipe the tears away.

"I'm not good enough!" Reid sobs.

"Not good enough for what?" Morgan asks, wanting to hold Reid.

"You! I'm not good enough for you!" Reid sobs.

"What are you talking about Reid? You know you mean a lot to me." Morgan says, hurt that Reid would feel this way.

"I'm nothing compared to Garcia. To how much you love her." Reid's sobs growing fainter, as he curls into himself.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asks.

"You love her. Don't you?" Reid asks, needing confirmation.

Then it dawned on Morgan. "Yes." Morgan says. Reid's sobs turn painful. Morgan needs to stop this now, before his heart shatters. "As a friend. I already have my heart set on someone else." He says, making Reid pause.

"W-Who?" Reid asks, scared to hear who it is.

"You Pretty Boy. Don't you notice when I touch you or look at you? " Morgan says, looking in the genius's deer in the headlight eyes.

Reid looks at Morgan and doesn't see any joking nature on his face. But he couldn't be serious. "B-But I'm nothing. I'm pale and gangly, and not all that social." Reid says.

Morgan frowned at Reid's self depreciation. "First of all, I love how tall and skinny you are. Second of all, I think your shyness is the cutest thing ever. You're beautiful Pretty Boy." Morgan says, stroking the tears off Reid's cheek with his free hand.

Reid looks at the ground for a second, and decides to throw caution to the wind. He lunges at Morgan and kisses him full on the mouth.

Morgan freezes for a moment and drops the umbrella. Even though he knows he has to get them out of the rain, Morgan can't help but stay and deepen the kiss. They stood there for several seconds just kissing eachother passionately. In that moment, Everyone else around them disappeared, and it was only them.

"_The Notebook may have been onto something here." _Reid thought as the kiss continued a few more seconds before the need for air took over. When they broke apart, they just stood there, staring into eachother's eyes. Reid's hazel orbs looked into Morgan's chocolate brown ones and saw nothing but love.

"Pretty Boy, why don't we get out of the rain and get you into some dry clothes?" Morgan says.

"C-Can you stay with me tonight?" He asks hesitantly, feeling as though he was overstepping a boundary.

Morgan smiles. "Of course Pretty Boy."

Morgan picks up the umbrella and holds it over them and Morgan walks Reid back to his car.

"By the way, why were you running after me?" Reid asks.

"I was supposed to be your ride home remember?" Morgan says.

Reid blushed as he remembers the conversation they had earlier at work. Morgan chuckles and ruffles his wet locks. "Hey, Morgan?"

"What is it Pretty Boy?" Morgan asks.

"I-I love you." Reid says, fearing it's too soon.

Morgan's smile just grows. "I love you too Pretty Boy."

And with that, they walk back to Morgan's car, with Morgan wrapping his arm around his Pretty Boy.

**There ya go. I haven't written one of these in a while. As you can tell, I saw Les Miserables last night, and I loved it. So I wanted to write something from it. This song is so pretty yet so heart wrenching. Hope you all like it.**


	8. This I Promise You

**This I Promise You**

**Song: This I Promise You**

**By: Nsync**

**When the visions around you,  
>Bring tears to your eyes<br>And all that surround you,  
>Are secrets and lies<br>I'll be your strength,  
>I'll give you hope,<br>Keeping your faith when it's gone  
>The one you should call,<br>Was standing here all along..**

This case was hard. Three people dead in just the span of a few weeks. Sure the team was upset that they weren't any closer to catching this sicko, but it was Spencer Reid who was taking this case the hardest. They were in Bridgewater, New Hampshire, and the victims were all _schizophrenic__._ As Spencer looked at the evidence board at the mutilated victims, he couldn't help but picture his mother. He knew it was irrational; his mother was no where close to where they were. But the thought that these people were like his mother was a horrifying and heartbreaking reality.

Morgan sat at the table behind him, trying to look at the case files in front of him, but his eyes kept trailing back to the young genius. Morgan knew what Reid was thinking. He saw how his shoulders were slouched and the way his body language was different. "You ok?" He asks, trying to break the tension in the air.

Reid looked at him absently for a moment before he looked away. "Yeah… I Just… I have to use the bathroom. Excuse me." Reid says, before walking to the bathroom. Morgan's eyes watched him worriedly.

Reid got to the bathroom and checked the stalls for any signs of life. When he saw that no one was in there with him, he slumped down near the sinks and buried his face in his knees. The first sob brought all his frustration and fears out. It was soon followed by many more, until he was crying uncontrollably. He was so caught up in his grief that he didn't even hear someone come into the bathroom.

Morgan quietly stepped into the bathroom and took in the sight of his lover on the floor, crying his eyes out. It ripped his heart from his chest to see his Pretty Boy in such a state. Morgan carefully bends down and sits next to Reid, rubbing his hand in soothing strokes against the smaller man's back. "Shhhh! It's ok Pretty Boy. It's ok. I'm here. I'm here." Morgan coos.

"It's too much! It's too much!" Reid sobs.

"I know baby." He says, strokes rubbing more lovingly.

"Why do they have to die? They were innocent Derek! They didn't deserve it!" Reid sobs even harder.

**And I will take  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you  
>This I promise you<strong>

Morgan lifts Reid gently and places him on his lap so he can hold his young lover close to him as he rocks him, placing his head in the crook of his neck. He kisses Reid's temple softly and strokes his silky chestnut tresses. "I understand Baby. We'll get this guy, I promise." Morgan says.

**I've loved you forever,  
>In lifetimes before<br>And I promise you never...  
>Will you hurt anymore<br>I give you my word  
>I give you my heart (give you my heart)<br>This is a battle we've won  
>And with this vow,<br>Forever has now begun...**

"You can't promise that Derek. How many more people are going to have to die before we catch him?" Reid looks up at Morgan with desperation in his tear filled eyes. "Every time I look at those pictures, I see my Mother. I can't stand to see another one die. I just can't." Reid says.

"Baby, listen to me." Morgan says, lifting Reid face to him with a gentle hand under Reid's chin. "We **will **get this guy. We are the best team in the FBI. We have Hotch who won't give up without a fight, Rossi who's a badass." Morgan says, smiling at the quirk of Reid's lips. "Emily who can kick anyone's ass, me who's good at kicking ass and doors." At this Reid chuckled a little. "We can't forget our kickass tech analyst slash sex kitten. JJ, who let's face it, can kick all our asses. And last but very not least, our own resident genius with the biggest heart, brain, and the cutest ass I've ever seen." Morgan says, chuckling when Reid giggles in embarrassment and flattery.

"You really think we'll get him before he kills again?" Reid asks.

"I won't lie to you baby. I know so." Morgan says.

**Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you..  
>This I promise you..<strong>

Reid lays his head back into the crook of Morgan's neck, letting the gentle rise and fall of the older man's chest calm him. He closes his eyes and just lets the sensation of Morgan stroking his hair lull him a bit.

Morgan knows that Reid is physically and emotionally exhausted. For the past few days, Reid has been plagued by nightmares and horrific images. He knows that Reid loves and misses his mother, and that he worries about her everyday. But Morgan knows that Reid is also fearing his own _schizophrenia. _

**Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
>When I hear you call<br>Without you in my life baby  
>I just wouldn't be living at all...<strong>

**And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
>You in my arms<br>And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
>Till the day my life is through<br>This I promise you baby  
><strong>

As he runs his hands through Reid's silky hair and soothes some of Reid's worries, he thinks to back to how lucky he is. He's got the man of his dreams, and he can comfort him by just holding and showing his love. He knows Reid doesn't trust easily and touch is not something he enjoys, but he lets Morgan touch him with no problems. He was so happy in that moment. Just holding him, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead and soothing all his worries. He couldn't help thinking that this is where they belong, in eachother's arms.

**Just close your eyes  
>Each loving day (each loving day)<br>I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
>Every word I say is true<br>This I promise you**

**Every word I say is true  
>This I promise you<br>Ooh, I promise you... **

"And you say I think too loud." Reid mumbles with a small teasing smile, head still rested on the older man's shoulder.

"I'm just thinking of how much I love you. How much I love being the only one that can touch you like this. To be the one that can hold you." Morgan says.

Reid blushes prettily, keeping his eyes closed as a small content smile plays on his face. "I love this too. Just… Having you in my life. I don't know how I ever got so lucky." Reid says.

"Let's just count our blessings." Morgan says, laying his head on top of Reid's.

After a few minutes Reid finally broke the silence with a sigh. "We should get back to work so we can solve this case."

"Yeah…Hotch is probably wondering where we are as well." Morgan says, getting up off the floor, puling Reid up with him.

Before they went back out the door, Morgan kissed Reid tenderly, as if he was reminding him that I'm here, and that you don't need to worry anymore. As he watched Morgan mile at him and lead him out the door, Reid really began to believe him.

**Phew! So I thought of this one while listening to this song, and my brain kind of just went from there. Enjoy.:)**


	9. If You're Not the One

**If You're Not the One**

**Song: If You're Not the One**

**By: Daniel Bedingfield **

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
>If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?<br>If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
>if you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all<strong>

Spencer Reid had never been the most confident of people, but one thing he knew for sure was, He would never be good enough for Derek Morgan. He was, as Garcia dubbed him, "A sculptuous god of chocolate thunder." Reid was nothing; a scrawny, pale, featherweight of a man, and no matter how many times the girls told him he was a catch, he could never believe it himself.

As he sits at his desk and watches yet another girl flirt with Morgan, his hopes get crushed. Emily caught the heavy sigh and looked at him sympathetically. "You know, you'll never see how much you mean to him if you keep those feelings to yourself." She says.

"Emily, 1) He's not gay! And 2) I'm not good enough." He says, looking down at the file that he hadn't touched for an hour.

"Honey, we're worried about you." Emily says.

"I'm fine." He mutters.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you touched that stack of files that would normally have been done an hour ago?" She asks. "Look, just tell me what's wrong."

Reid sighed again. "When we went out to get coffee yesterday, I don't know, I was so happy to finally have some alone time between us, you know, like how it used to be." He says, a sad smile on his face. "We've been so distant, so when I almost tripped and he grabbed my hand to catch me, the sparks flew, I could feel it." Reid said, looking down at his paper, looking at it as if he were close to tears.

"What happened?" Emily presses, knowing the young genius needed to get it off his chest.

"He went to make what I guess was a joking remark to me, but then his phone rang. It was that girl he met at the bar the other day." He said, breath catching a little.

"Oh sweetie. I guarantee it was nothing." Emily says.

"I need more coffee." Reid says barely audible as he heads to the break room.

Emily sighed as she watched him walk away.

**I'll never know what the future brings  
>But I know you're here with me now<br>We'll make it through  
>And I hope you are the one I share my life with<strong>

**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?<br>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

Morgan noticed the distraught genius as he made his way to get more coffee. He walked away from the woman he was talking to, clearly not interested, and instead went to go figure out what was up with his Pretty Boy. "Hey you." Morgan says, walking up behind him.

Reid said nothing for a moment. "Hello… Earth to Reid." Morgan says.

"Huh? Oh sorry Morgan." Reid says, sounding like he was a million miles away.

"Are you ok?" Morgan asks.

"I'm good." Reid says, forcing a smile on his face, walking back to his desk.

Morgan knew something was up, and he was determined to figure out what.

**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
>If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?<br>If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
>If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?<strong>

Later that night, Morgan lay in bed with Clooney snuggled to his side, thinking of the young genius. They'd been friends going on seven years now, and he swore they were close enough that they no longer kept secrets from eachother. "Ah Clooney, he looked so upset today. I just don't know what's wrong, he won't tell me." He says, the dog snuffles in response.

Morgan smiles at the memories of how Reid grew to mean so much to him over the years. At first he was like a kid brother to him; All awkward and nerdy. As the years went on, he could feel those feelings change into something more. The kid had grown up to be more confident, less awkward, and beautiful. He had never seen such beautiful hazel eyes before; so full of emotion. Then there was his hair. He couldn't help it every time he ran his fingers through it. His body had filled out a bit more from the awkward boy like quality it had before. But his most favorite thing was hi smile. He loved it when he could make the boy smile. "Ah Cloon, I got it bad." He says with a smile.

"I wonder how he is right now." Morgan says, worry creasing his brow.

Meanwhile, in Reid's apartment, the young genius was lying on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest, wishing that life would for once, deal him a kind hand. Morgan loved him yes, but not the way he wanted. _"He deserves to be happy. He deserves to have a loving woman, who can give him a family. I can't do that." _ He thinks. He wasn't aware how much it hurt to think that, until a tear fell to the pillow beneath his head. Never in his life did he need his mother than right now, and unfortunately, she wasn't doing too well today according to her doctor.

**I don't know why you're so far away  
>But I know that this much is true<br>We'll make it through  
>And I hope you are the one I share my life with<br>And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
>And I pray in you're the one I build my home with<br>I hope I love you all my life**

**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am<br>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

Morgan wasn't expecting for anyone to call, until his phone rang. When he looked at the screen, he saw that it was Emily. "Hey Em. What's up?"

"Can you please go check on Reid? We've all been trying to call him, but he doesn't answer. I think he turned his phone off." She says worriedly.

"I'm sure he's ok. He's probably just sleeping." Morgan says.

"Derek. You saw how he was today. I really think you need to talk to him." She says, begging him.

Morgan sighed. "Ok. I'll go check on him. I'll let you know if he's ok." Morgan says.

"Thank you." Emily says.

Morgan drove to Reid's house in silence. He was worried about Reid. The young genius never turned his phone off. When he pulled up to the apartment building, he tried calling Reid to let him know he was on his way up, but he just got his voicemail again. Morgan sighed for the 15th time that day and trudged up the stairs to the second floor. He knocked on apartment 23 and waited. He heard some movement on the other side of the door before it opened, revealing a disheveled looking genius. "Hey Pretty Boy, you ok?" He asked, noticing the tear tracks on his face.

"I'm ok." Reid says, looking at the hardwood floor.

"Reid." He says softly, before walking in and closing the door. "I'm not a profiler for nothing. Tell me what's wrong."

Reid sobs a little. He couldn't hold them in anymore. "You're gonna hate me."

"Not possible." Morgan says. "Come here; tell me what's the matter." He says gently, pulling Reid into a loving embrace.

'**Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
>And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today<br>'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
>And though I can't be with you tonight<br>You know my heart is by your side**

**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am<br>Is there any way that I could stay in your arms **

"I-I miss you." Reid says, choking on his sobs.

"Pretty Boy. I'm right here." Morgan says, confused.

"You haven't been as close to me as you used to be." Reid says, trying to calm his breathing so Morgan could understand him.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. But what brought this on?" Morgan asks, running a soothing hand through Reid's soft chestnut locks.

"I…" Reid hesitated for a few seconds. He needed to get this out; he couldn't keep it in anymore. "I love you. I do, and I know that… That you don't feel the same, but, I couldn't keep it in anymore." Reid says, closing his eyes; waiting for the rough shove and angry words that would come, but they never did. Instead, to his amazement, the hand in his hair continued as he felt himself get pulled closer.

"That's all? Pretty Boy, you could have told me sooner. You know I could never be mad at you for that." He says softly, kissing the top of Reid's head lovingly.

"B-But I thought." Reid couldn't continue. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"That I was straight? I know. I thought I was too. Then you got past my defenses." He says, the hand in his hair moving to cup the side of his face. "I love you too Pretty Boy." He says; thumb wiping away the tears running down those soft pale cheeks.

Reid didn't know he was being pulled closer until he felt Morgan's lips on his. Soft and sweet on his own soft plush lips. After a few seconds they pulled apart, looking at eachother lovingly. "Now I think it's time for Pretty Boys to go to bed." Morgan says with a sweet smile.

"C-Can you… Can you stay with me?" Reid asks softly.

"Of course Baby. Anything for you." Morgan says, leading them back to Reid's bedroom.

**Ugh! Ok. This song just screamed to have a songfic done to it. Thank you all for reading. Try to get another one done soon. **


	10. Saved the Best for Last

**Save the Best for Last**

**Song: Save the Best for Last**

**By: Vanessa Williams**

**Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
>Sometimes the sun goes round the moon<br>I see the passion in your eyes  
>Sometimes it's all a big surprise<strong>

Morgan and Reid were sitting in the break room. Reid was leaning against the counter and sipping at his coffee when Morgan walked in all excited. "Pretty Boy, you'll never guess what happened!"

"You finally got into a committed relationship?" Reid quipped with a teasing smile.

"Ha Ha Ha! Very funny, but you could say that." Morgan says.

Reid almost spat his coffee out. "W-With who?!" He says, trying not to sound shocked. But he failed miserably.

"This girl Samantha. I met her at the coffee shop the other day. She's super cute, and really fun. And we have a date tonight!" Morgan sounded so happy that it sent a twinge of pain through Reid's chest. Before he could let the pain show on his face, he just smiled at Morgan.

"That's… Great! Congrats." Reid says, trying to sound cheery, before walking back to his desk.

**'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
>You'd tell me this was love<br>It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
>But somehow it's enough<strong>

Reid lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. One hand Rested against his t- shirt clad stomach, and his other hand absentmindedly petting his cat Mozart. "It's not like he would have wanted me anyway right?" He asks Mozart, who just purrs.

"I mean… One, he clearly doesn't like guys that way, and two, even if he did, why would he want me? I'm his friend, and let's face it, I'm not all too appealing."

Mozart stretched, and turned over to lie on his back so Reid could scratch his tummy. That made him smile slightly. It was quickly replaced with a frown. "Who knows Mozart; maybe… she'll be the one to make him happy." He says, scratching the cat's stomach.

**And now we're standing face-to-face  
>isn't this world a crazy place?<br>Just when I thought our chance had passed  
>You go and save the best for last<br>**

A few seconds had passed before he heard his doorbell ring. "Who could that be at this time of night?"

Reid got up to answer the door, and came face to face with Derek Morgan. "Wh- What?! I thought you had a date!" Reid says, shocked to say the least.

"She- She..Ah… left me hangin." Morgan said, sounding defeated.

**All of the nights you came to me  
>When some silly girl had set you free<br>You wondered how you'd make it through  
>I wondered what was wrong with you<strong>

"I'm sorry." Reid says. He honestly felt bad for Morgan, but then there was the part of him that was glad that it didn't work out, and it made him feel guilty.

"I honestly thought she would be the one. Guess I was wrong huh?" Morgan sounded so broken, that Reid just wanted to hug him. But let's face it, it would be awkward for the both of them.

"Look, she was a fool for standing you up, but you need to think about the big picture. You had just met her, and you automatically think she would just be willing to be in a steady relationship with you? Look, maybe you should get to know someone better first before you try to get romantic with them." Reid says.

**'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
>And share your dreams with me<br>Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
>Is the one thing you can't see<strong>

**But now we're standing face-to-face  
>Isn't this world a crazy place?<br>Just when I thought our chance had passed  
>You go and save the best for last<strong>

Morgan sighed. "Guess you're right Pretty Boy. I'm just… tired of being alone, you know?"

"Don't I know it." Reid muttered under his breath.

Morgan looked at Reid and saw the defeated, hurt look on his face. He moved closer to the younger man and wrapped him up in a hug. "Hey… You know you'd be a great catch for anyone." He said sincerely.

"I don't want just someone." Reid muttered again.

"What was that Pretty Boy?" Morgan asks.

"Nothing." Reid says, pushing himself out of the torturous arms. "Look, it's late, and I'm tired."

"Pretty Boy, seriously, what's wrong?" Morgan asks, worrying over the genius.

Reid keeps his back turned to Morgan, eyes squeezed shut, wondering why he was about to ask this. "Why?"

"I… Don't understand." Morgan says.

"Why not me?" Reid says again, voice cracking.

"What?" Morgan asks, dumbfounded at Reid's question.

"I'm just as good as all those girls. Why can't it be me for once?" Reid says, tears streaming down his cheeks.

**Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
>Is the one thing you can't see<strong>

**Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
>Sometimes the sun goes round the moon<br>Just when I thought our chance had passed  
>You go and save the best for last<strong>

**You went and saved the best for last  
>Yeah... <strong>

Morgan couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face. So His Pretty Boy did feel the same after all. Morgan didn't waste any time. He took the two strides it took to once again, wrap the young genius up in a loving hug. "Because you never told me how you felt."

Reid looked up at him, his teary eyes and sad pout becoming Morgan's undoing. "W…What?"

"Baby Boy, I'm perfectly fine with the fact that you like me. You could have told me. Because, I've been waiting to hear that you like me for a long time." Morgan says, using one hand to wipe the tears on Reid's face.

"I was scared; I didn't wanna lose our friendship." Reid says.

Morgan kisses Reid's soft mouth gently, and leans his forehead against the younger's. "Never gonna happen Baby."

Reid's blush could be seen from space, but the small smile that formed on his lips was what really made Morgan stare. "I-I love you Morgan." Reid stutters.

Morgan smiles a megawatt smile and kisses the boy's lips harder. "Love you too. Now why don't we go to bed?"

"Stay with me?" Reid asks.

"Of course." Morgan says.

"Warning, Mozart may get a little jealous." Reid says.

"Mozart?" Morgan asks.

"My cat." Reid says.

"I'll make sure I won't encroach on his turf." Morgan say, smiling fondly at the beautiful genius.

"Encroach away." Reid says, blushing as he figures out what he just said.

Morgan chuckles and hugs Reid again as they get to the bed. "So cute. I love you so much." Morgan kisses Reid again, making Reid sigh happily.

"And I love you so much. Now… sleep… please? I'm so tired." Reid begs.

"Of course. Lets' crawl in." Morgan says, as he strips down and holds Reid in his arms as they settle. "Night Pretty Boy."

Reid yawns and smiles happily. "Night." And with that, they both drift into the land of sleep.


End file.
